


Little Lothar

by Valisandre



Series: LionTrust Week 2018 [7]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe: Curses, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, day 7: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Liontrust Week! Day 7: Alternative universe. I may expand on this later...*all of these fics will be stand alone stories, unaffiliated with any works I have or will have*





	Little Lothar

Khadgar followed the guard as they rushed back to the meeting room Taria requested he come to, quickly. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but the guard was insistent it was urgent. He had just returned from Karazhan, trying to clean up the place after he and Lothar had fought with the demon possessed Medivh. He stepped into the room and immediately came to a halt, his jaw dropping before he could control himself. The Queen was kneeling down addressing a small child. She looked up at Khadgar and her face relaxed some in relief as she waved him over. 

 

“Khadgar, thank you for coming, we need your help.” 

 

“Of course your highness, what seems to be the problem?” 

 

The little boy the Queen was speaking to looked up with the most pleading yet irritated blue eyes Khadgar had ever seen, “Spell-chucker, help.” 

 

“L… Lothar?” 

 

“Yes, it’s me bookworm, I got cursed somehow by one of those orc warlocks and we haven’t figured out how to change me back.” 

 

“We’ve had the warlocks here in Stormwind take a look, but they didn’t seem to have any luck figuring out how to reverse the curse.” Taria said, ignoring the irritated look Lothar shot her. Khadgar noticed the corners of her mouth twitching, trying to hide the humor she found in Lothar being as small as her son. 

 

“I don’t have anything with me, but I do know of a book at Karazhan that might help. I could port there and…” 

 

“No! We are both going to go there and stay there until we get this figured out.” 

 

“Lothar, Karazhan isn’t a safe place for a…”

 

“If you say it, bookworm, I swear I will hit you.” 

 

Khadgar had to bite the inside of his lip to keep from laughing, meeting Taria’s eyes that were also twinkling with laughter. 

 

“We can teleport there, it will be faster.” Khadgar said at last, looking down at a decidedly  _ not happy _ Lothar. 

 

Lothar moved over next to the mage, preparing himself the way he always did when they had to teleport places. He would have much rather had flown to Karazhan, but he knew it would take longer and this curse, spell, whatever it was needed to be reversed soon. 

 

As the walls of the Keep faded and the bookcases of Karazhan appeared around them, Lothar found that he wasn’t as nauseated as he normally was during the teleports. Khadgar strode over to a bookcase nearby and grabbed a book, starting to flip the pages. “I’m pretty sure it should be easy to reverse, I just need to find that particular passage on curses like this…” 

 

Lothar nodded, despite knowing the mage had not looked up from the book he had opened. He was looking around the library and how much Khadgar had cleaned it up. It was looking more like it had when he brought Khadgar to Medivh when they first met. He frowned slightly, unhappy at the memories that were being brought to the surface. He looked back towards Khadgar, who was bent over a table and reading something very rapidly. He strode over, the best in could in a body much like that of his nephew’s, taking a look at the pages the mage was reading. 

 

Khadgar saw Lothar approach out of the corner of his eye and couldn't hide the smile at how he still held himself the same way, despite his body being that of a child. “I think I’ve got it, if you’re ready.” he said, standing upright. 

 

“Of course I’m ready, let’s get this done.” 

 

“Okay, stand over there, please. I don’t know what this spell might do to the books and these are valuable.” 

 

Lothar rolled his eyes, making his way over to the spot Khadgar pointed out and tried to ignore the outright laugh the mage let slip. “Okay, I’m ready.” 

 

Khadgar read the spell from the book, as magic swirled around Lothar, much like a portal but closer to his body and a bright violet instead of azure. Once he finished speaking the words, the room was washed with a bright flash of violet, knocking Khadgar off his feet. He looked up as the light faded and saw Lothar, his proper age again, with his eyes scrunched up tight like he would do when taking a portal. He got to his feet and walked over hurriedly, “Are you okay? How do you feel?”

 

Lothar opened his eyes and met Khadgar’s worried face, he relaxed a little and smiled. “Thanks, Khadgar.” he said, testing his voice and glad to find that was back to normal as well. “I’m fine, I feel like myself again. I’m sorry for being so cranky, I don’t know what I would have done if you…”

 

Khadgar cupped Lothar’s face before he could finish, “Next time, I go with you. Don’t worry, I won’t let anything like that happen again.” He suddenly realized how close they were and pulled back a bit, clearing his throat. Lothar wasn’t satisfied with that though, and closed that gap between them again, kissing Khadgar gently. 

 

“I’ll hold you to that, you know.” 


End file.
